Wolf in Sheep's Clothing
by Hidden in the Flames
Summary: Yami is forced to leave to castle due to a plauge that has already claimed the life of his high priest. He is forced to pretend to be a begger. But when he comes to the home of Seth (Seto), he met with an uexpected turn of events. Seto/Yami ~R+R~
1. The Plauge

Me: Hello all! This is not definately shiped yet. It might end up as a yaio, but most likely not.  
  
Seto: Ohh! Yay! Am I part of it? I mean... eww....  
  
Yami: *sweatdrop*  
  
Seto: *fiddles with collar*  
  
Yami: Who exactly did you want to be paired with?  
  
Me: *watching with amusment*  
  
Seto: *suggestively looks at Yami*  
  
Yami: *slowly backs away* I've got to be going...  
  
Me: *uses her specialful authoress powers and magneticticly charges them together*  
  
Yami and Seto: HELP!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the Yu-Gi-Oh! characters mentioned in this fic.   
A Wolf in Sheep's Clothing  
Chapter 1: The Plauge  
  
"Draw my bath! With lots of oils and fragrences," the young Pharoh demanded.   
"Yes, my Pharoh. Right away, my Pharoh," his cowardly slave said, running to fix the bath.  
Yami slowly followed. Two more of his indentured slaves appeared at his side when he reached the majestic bathroom, to prepare him for his bath. Yami stepped into the enormous bath, and felt the warm water consume him. He inhaled the numorous fragrences, and thought, 'life is good'.   
Right then one of his advisors broke through the door.   
"Can't you see I am occupied?! Leave at once!" Yami cired out.   
Nehkt, the advisor who had just entered, quickly turned to the door. But halfway out he said, "I just thought you might want to know that there is a plauge spreading in the castle."  
"WHAT?!" Yami quickly stood up and several slaves ran to dry him off, and dress him in his clothes and jewelry.   
"The High Priest is dead. You must leave the castle at once,but be secretive. If someone were to find out that the Pharoh wasn't present in his kingdom, it might trigger an attack on our regime."  
The Pharoh regained his composure. After his initial shock he was usally known to handle things with confidence and grace. "What shall I do?"   
"You will have to keep a low profile for awhile. We advise you to accomedate yourself at the home of a peasent, for maybe... a week or so...." He added quickly.  
'My high priest is dead, and I'm going to have to sleep in the house of a... a plebian.'   
"Where will I be staying?"   
Nehkt looked uneasy, "We're not quite sure...."  
"You mean I'm to go around like a begger?!"  
"Consider the alternative."  
Yami went to his room and started to gather his many belongings.  
"What are you standing there for?! Help me pack!"   
"You can't bring all of that! You're going to be posing as a begger."   
Yami cursed himself for his foolishness, "Well, I can be a rich... begger.... What am I to wear?"   
"We have packed a bag for you," Nehkt said, handing Yami a bag, "Most of the castle will also be clearing out, but DO NOT tell ANYONE that you're Pharoh. You don't want one of your enemies finding out that you're not at the castle."  
Yami rolled his eyes, "I am NOT fully incompent. I understand." Yami said, articulating the last word.   
  
~*~  
  
About five minutes later, Yami was heading out of the castle. As he was walking out he saw someone- or something- flash by. It looked like... a... naked slave.... He shook the thought from head, and headed out the door.   
  
TBC..  
Sorry for the increadably short chapter. I'll make up for it by posting two chapters at once :). Hope you liked it! Now, make us all happy and review. Well... actually just me... but still... And the prettyful typing of the story was by bookwrm13.l Go read her story its good :) And if there's any misspellings... blame it on her.  
  
bw13: I'm a smart person and if anything's spelled wrong... it's because Arian told me to spell it that way...  
  
Me: Hey!  
  
bw13: Mwa ha ha ha! Au revior! For now... *cue evil maniac music*  
  
Me: Alrighty then... off to get hyped off chocolate ice cream and coke! 


	2. Groveling

Me: Hello all, and welcome to the second chapter! Glomps to all my reviewers ^_^  
  
Seto: Am I in this chapter?  
  
Me: Yep!  
  
Seto: *mumbling* finally...  
  
Me: I've decided to make this a yaio, so if you've got any problem with true love between two males, don't read this.  
  
Yami: *cringes* I think I know who she's paired together...  
  
Seto: *grins and eyes Yami*  
  
Yami: *eyes the door*  
  
Me: *whispers in Yami's ear*  
  
Yami: *growls and slowly walks over to Seto*  
  
Me: Ahh... the power of blackmail...  
  
Yami: *growls again and clears throat*  
  
Me: Ah yes! Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the Yu-Gi-Oh! characters. *sigh* And Mokuba doesn't exist in Ancient Egypt.. because frankly, he bothers me. And besides, he'd get in the way.  
  
  
Chapter 2: Groveling  
  
Yami set out to find a place to stay for the next few weeks. 'I am almost equal to the gods, and yet, they send me to beg. Well,' he thought, 'I presume some gods have done this in the past....'  
  
He was now on the outskirts of town. Yami was advised to go someplace away from the city, where they might not recognize him. He finally reached a small home that seemed to be secluded from the others. Praying to the gods that this would work, Yami went up and knocked on the door. Promptly, a boy who look nearly the same age as the young Pharoh opened the door.  
  
"I payed my taxes last week. Will you not leave me alone?!" The boy made a move to slam the door, but Yami quickly spoke up.  
  
"Wait! I... just... eh... Need a place to stay..."  
  
Yami was mesmorised by this other boy. His face was perfection, his skin flawless, his eyes, nose and mouth in perfect alignment with eachother, and his rust brown hair complimenting his features beautifully.  
  
Yami was pulled out of his thoughts by a sharp, "No!" and the door slamming in his face.  
  
Yami was not going to go back to walk on that muddy dirt road, just to have the same thing probably happen agian.  
  
"My house has been- taken- and I need a place to stay. Now, open this door at once or I will send your soul to rot in the shadow realm for all of eternity!"  
  
The boy stuck his head out of the door, gave a weak smile, and let Yami in.  
  
The hut was quite homey. It had several rooms, and there were comfortable chairs all over. There were also statues and figurines of several gods and goddesses around the room. But what struck Yami odd was the myraids of papyrus scrolls, many of which were probably illegal. Yami was once agian jerked out of his thoughts by that silky, smooth voice.  
  
"You won't tell authorities will you?"  
  
Yami just smiled, he was the authorities.  
  
"My name is Seth. What's yours?"  
  
"You may call me Yami." Yami just relized what he had said and cursed himself for his stupidity, hoping that the boy didn't notice his slip.  
  
Yami turned away and started sifting through the scrolls. He was mumbling to himself.  
  
"Shadow magic... monster creation... Where did you get all of these?"  
  
Seth smirked.  
  
"Can you do shadow magic?" Yami asked.  
  
Seth made an eye appear on his forehead, and grinned, obviously proud of himself.  
  
"And you?"  
  
Yami said whispered some words and transported them both into the shadow realm and back. Not wanting to be outdone, Seth attempted to do the same, but failed, not haveing enough strength or practice.  
  
Yami smirked. He always won every game he played.  
  
No exceptions.  
  
***  
  
After the whole shadow magic thing, Seth went outside to work on his crops. Yami sat down on a chair and watched. Seth worked on, sending him a annoyed glance every few minutes. Finally, he went up to Yami.  
  
"Aren't you going to help?"  
  
Yami looked at him as if he suggested he run around the town naked.  
  
Seth let out an exasperated sigh. "I took you in, the least you could do is help me with my crops."  
  
Yami stared at him for some more, "I'd rather not."  
  
Seth, knowing he was not going to win, sighed again and went back to working in his garden.  
  
After about half an hour, Seth got hot and took off his shirt. Yami let out a gasp when he saw his finely toned muscles, and washboard abs. Seth noticed this and smiled.   
  
"I, uh... am going inside. To... sleep. It's getting late." Yami quickly got up and went inside. Seth was grinning from ear to ear.  
  
***  
  
Sorry it was so short! But we finally got Yami to lose his cool! Anyways, I'm typing up chapter three right now. Review! 


End file.
